


I Feel God In This Chili's Tonight

by corinneelaine



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Alt ending for the Chili's episode, Awkwardness, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinneelaine/pseuds/corinneelaine
Summary: Basically an alternate ending to the Dundies episode, wherein Roy and Pam break up and Pam leaves Chili's with Jim, not Angela!





	1. I Feel God In This Chili's Tonight

Jim's mind was racing. He tried to bring himself back to the present, knowing that if Michael saw him spacing off he might call him out in front of the whole damned Chili's, and how was he supposed to explain himself? How could he explain that the reason he was so distracted was that he was picturing his coworker naked?

Oh, sorry for not paying attention to your speeches, Michael. No biggie, just picturing Pam on my bed, her cheeks all flushed and with her curls spread out around her face....nope.

Stop it, Jim. Focus.

Think about sports. Stats and strategies.

But it felt impossible, with Pam sitting only a few feet away from him. She had come into the restaurant shortly after the rest of the group, her face still slightly pink with anger and her eyes bright. She'd quickly snagged the seat next to Jim, and when he tentatively asked her if everything was okay, she had told him that she and Roy had just called off their wedding. She had seemed more angry than sad about the incident, which Jim supposed was good. There was nothing worse than seeing Pam sad.

He had hesitated, wanting to press her for details, to know what had prompted the decision, but they were interrupted by Michael tapping loudly on the microphone, causing everyone to jump and grumble.

And his mind had been wandering ever since. It had started innocently enough, wondering how Pam and Roy were going to handle the wedding being cancelled, which led to where Pam was going to live if she moved out of Roy's place, which inevitably meandered into thoughts of  Pam being single.

Pam. Single.

Jim had never known a version of Pam without Roy. Roy had always been there, lurking on the edge of every conversation, every flirtation and smile.

Jim never pushed too far, knowing that one step over the line of their friendship might take her out of his reach forever. But he knew that Pam felt something for him too, could feel her eyes on him when she thought he was focused on his computer screen.

But now-- now he wasn't sure what the future held. Would she even be interested in him? Was he a total jerk for thinking this way, when she had literally just ended her engagement to another guy? He couldn't help thinking of what it would mean to be with her, to hold her, to kiss her..

Jim shook his floppy hair around his face and forced himself back into the present. Looking over at Pam, he noticed the empty glasses now crowding their table. Oh boy.

Pam had relaxed by increments over the last hour, and now, sipping her 3rd margarita, she had a huge grin on her face, watching Michael's antics with an expression of rapt amusement. She took a pull from her straw, sucking noisily at the dregs in the colorful glass and giggling goofily.

Jim chuckled, watching her. "Uhh, I think that might be empty, Beesly."

Pam shook her head and grinned widely at him. "No, no, cause the ice melts! And then it's like, second drink!"

Jim let out a huff of laughter, shaking his head. "Second drink, huh?"

Pam dissolved into giggles, her eyes darting back up to the front where Michael was still handing out Dundies. She was starting to get loud, drawing quick glances from both their fellow employees and the other restaurant goers. Jim shushed her, his grin widening at how much she was enjoying herself. He'd seen way too much sad Pam lately; this giggly tipsy version was like a breath of fresh air. 

\-----

After the awards were all handed out, Jim sat at the bar and chatted to the cameras, summarizing the events of the night. Pam sat next to him, too close. He could feel her eyes on his face, her sneakers nudging gently against his leg under the bar as she fidgeted on her stool. He popped a cashew into his mouth and chanced a glance her direction, meeting her eyes. Jim laughed at the expression on her face, like she was hanging on his every word to the cameras.

"What?", he challenged, grinning.

She shook her head, leaning back and laughing. "What? Nothing!"

But she leaned too far-- her arms flailed for a split second before she slid back and landed on the floor with a thump, her mouth opening in shock. Jim hopped up from his stool immediately, but relaxed as she began to laugh once more, clearly unhurt.

"Wow, you are so _drunk_!" Jim exclaimed. "Did you get that?," he interjected to the cameraman.

Dwight rushed over, yelling about seizures. Pam brushed him off and got to her feet, still breathless.

"Alright," said Jim. "I think maybe we should see about getting you home."

Pam froze. Dwight had stalked off, arguing with the Chili's manager about proper protocol for medical emergencies. Jim wanted to kick himself. Of course, she didn't want to go home. Home was with Roy.

"Or not!" he hastened. "We could... I don't know. We could...get food? We could... go T.P. Dwight's car?"

Pam relaxed, her mouth quirking back up into a smile. She looked up at him, mischievously pretending to consider the options he'd provided.

"Well, as tempting as pranking Dwight is, we should probably wait until there are fewer witnesses," she whispered conspiratorially, leaning closer. Jim's breath caught as she staggered a little and placed her hand on his arm, catching her balance. Without thinking, he circled his arms around her, holding her steady. He felt her catch a breath of her own, not meeting his eyes.

Pam straightened, fussing with her blouse and taking a half step away. Jim stepped back as well, his face hot, thankful that the camera guys were on the opposite side of the room, filming Michael and the rest of the group. 

"Food sounds good," he heard her say. Jim's eyes snapped up from the ground and met Pam's. She was gazing at him steadily, her eyes looking more focused than they had for the majority of the night, and smiling again.

"Well, I mean. We are in a restaurant," Jim half-laughed, gesturing at their surroundings. Pam shook her head. They could still hear Michael singing over "Tiny Dancer", badly. And loudly. 

"I don't wanna stay here," she said. "Maybe we could, I don't know, go get some pizza or something?" She was still looking at him, maintaining eye contact. He couldn't quite read her expression. It was almost determined, maybe a little challenging. 

"Pizza sounds great. Although, we may want to make sure the camera guys don't see us leave, because they might draw some conclusions," Jim said. 

Pam's cheeks went a little pink, but she nodded. "I'll make sure they hear me ask Angela for a ride home. She'll be pretty annoyed when she realizes I ditched her, but," she shrugged, "I don't really care." 

Jim chuckled. "Alright, Beesly. Operation Pizza is a go. Meet me at my car in 5?" 

"Sounds good," she grinned brightly up at him. She turned on her heel and headed towards the group, still clustered around the tables near where Michael had set up his mock-stage. Jim let out a breath, running his hands quickly through his hair and glancing quickly around to see if anyone was watching him. Stepping over to the bar, he paid his and Pam's tabs and then discreetly slipped out the door, chancing one last look back. He could see Pam saying goodbye to Michael, and the camera guys were doing one-on-ones with Kevin and Stanley. Jim smiled, and let the door fall shut, walking a little quicker towards his car. 

Five minutes later, Pam slipped out and scurried towards Jim's car, her jacket flapping carelessly behind her. He leaned over to open her door from the inside and she flopped into the passenger seat, giggling breathlessly. 

"Go go go! Before we're compromised!" she whisper-yelled. 

Jim started the car, and took off for the parking lot exit, accelerating dramatically to get another laugh out of her. Upon reaching the road, he straightened up in his seat and gave Pam a sidelong look. "So where to?"

Pam had also sat up straight in her seat, her hands twisted in her lap. She bit her lip softly, thinking, and Jim shifted unconsciously at the sight. He quickly looked back at the road, waiting for her to answer. 

"I don't know. I can't think of any pizza places. Can we just drive for a minute? I'll keep thinking." 

Jim nodded, eyes ahead. "Can do. Do you, uh, wanna talk about what happened with Roy? I don't mind, if you wanna get it out." 

Pam sighed. "I don't know. I guess it was just the last straw? We've been fighting a lot lately, and he wasn't helping with the wedding stuff at all, and he wouldn't commit to a date...and then tonight, he refused to come to the Dundies, said it was stupid. Which it is. But that's not the point." She slumped a little. "I told him we were done and then I left. I think I'm just tired of feeling... like I'm settling. You know?" 

Her eyes had returned to his face, and she was chewing her bottom lip again. Jim cleared his throat softly, and took his eyes off the road for a second to look over at her. 

"Yeah. Yeah I do." He held her gaze for a moment before shifting again and looking back where he was going. 

"I don't know. Maybe I was overreacting."

"No. I don't think so."

Pam looked conflicted, twisting her hands tighter in her lap. Jim signaled right and pulled over, parking in front of a strip of businesses. He turned to her again, feeling a little reckless.  

"Listen, Pam. Maybe it's not my place to say this, so please feel free to tell me to shut up. But... based on what you've told me, I get the feeling that Roy doesn't make you a priority. And you deserve so much more than that. You deserve... everything," he finished haltingly. 

Pam was silent for a long moment, and Jim could feel his heart racing in his chest. Had he said too much? Was she angry with him? He dropped his gaze, and opened his mouth to apologize, but then suddenly she shifted forward and she was kissing him, and everything else went fuzzy. There was only Pam, her soft lips moving against his and her hands moving up to cup his jaw. After a beat, his hands rose up to curl into her hair, pulling her face up to his gently.

When she drew back, they were both breathless, faces flushed. 

Pam clapped her hands over her mouth, looking mortified. "Oh my god, Jim. I -- I'm sorry. That was totally-- I didn't even think about.." 

Jim grabbed her hands and drew her forward, silencing her with another kiss. He kept this one short and gentle, leaning his forehead against hers when he pulled back. 

"Don't you dare apologize for that. Just-- are you okay?" 

She nodded. "I am, actually. And... I'd really like to keep doing that, if that's okay." 

Jim laughed quietly, his breath coming quickly. "Likewise, Beesly." 

He sat back just far enough to look her fully in the eyes. "I just want to make sure you're not going to regret anything. Those margaritas can't have worn off, yet." 

Pam shook her head a little. "Not completely, no. But you don't have to worry, I'm definitely aware of what I'm doing. I've -- I've been wanting to do that for a while. It's not just like, a knee-jerk reaction or anything. You're a not a rebound," she said, teasing now. 

Jim sighed in mock relief, rolling his eyes upward and pretending to slump back in his seat. Pam giggled, then bit her lip again. Jim's eyes were drawn to her mouth immediately, his grip on her wrist tightening the slightest bit. He quickly released her hands, shifting in his seat.

"So... you never answered my question. Where to?" 

Pam cast her eyes downward, now chewing her lip in earnest. "Well. I really don't want to go...home. And honestly, I'm not very hungry. Can we maybe just... go to your place?"

Jim choked a little. Clearing his throat, he put the car back into gear. 

"Yeah. Yeah, sounds good." 

\---- 

By the time they pulled into his driveway, Jim's mind was going a hundred miles an hour. He wasn't sure how far ahead she had thought, but he was more than prepared to sleep on the couch if necessary. He wasn't about to assume anything about her intentions for this night. 

Jim unfolded himself from the car, quickly crossing to the other side to open Pam's door for her. He felt an odd urge to be as gentlemanly as possible, making sure she understood that he wasn't going to pressure her into anything. As they walked up to the door, she slipped her small hand into his larger one, intertwining their fingers and squeezing lightly. Jim felt his heart skip, and he fumbled his keys into the lock, opening the door and allowing her to enter first. Following her in and shutting the door tightly behind them, he flipped on a light and gave her a sheepish grin. 

"Well, uh. Welcome. It's been a while, I think the last time you were here was my barbecue? Do you want anything, like a water?"

Jim could feel himself starting to ramble, so he fell silent, gazing at Pam. She had her arms wrapped around herself, looking at the photos on the wall and smiling gently. She turned to answer him, catching him staring. Her smile grew, and she stepped closer. 

"Nope, I'm good." 

Jim shifted his balance from foot to foot, scratching the back of his head. He wasn't sure where to go from here. Finally, he exhaled. "How about a movie? Dealer's choice." 

Pam nodded, and followed him into the living room, where he gestured for her to sit down while he grabbed the remote and a stack of DVDs. When he turned back to the couch, she had curled up with her feet underneath of her, her sneakers laying forgotten on the floor. Jim's breath caught once again. He felt like he hadn't been able to breathe properly since she'd kissed him in the car. He sat at the edge of the couch, on the cushion next to her, and held up the DVDs. 

"So, we have...The Godfather, Kramer versus Kramer...uh, Die Hard?" He dropped his hands, chuckling. "Sorry, I guess I don't have much of a selection." 

Pam shook her head, smiling. "Noo, not really. But that's ok. I'm fine with anything really."

"Alright then, Die Hard it is. Nothing like a little Bruce Willis," Jim joked. 

He started the movie and returned to the couch, unsure of how close he was supposed to be sitting. Pam made the decision for him, though, scooting to his side and relaxing into him. He tentatively wrapped his arm around her, sighing quietly in relief when she didn't stiffen or pull away. 

The only problem, of course, was that now...here they were. She was so warm at his side, and he could smell her shampoo, lightly floral. As the movie progressed, she leaned into him more and more, and he relaxed too, until her hand came to rest on his leg. 

It started down by his knee, unobtrusive. He noticed, of course, but kept his eyes forward, focusing on the action on the screen. Little by little, her hand drifted up his thigh, until he wanted to squirm. He couldn't tell if she knew what she was doing to him-- her eyes, too, were trained on the screen. 

"Pam.." he said hoarsely, barely above a whisper. 

"Jim.." she said in almost a singsong voice. 

"Um..."

Jim pulled back, just slightly. She sat up and faced him, her hair mussed from the couch and her eyes bright and focused. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but Pam raised her right hand quickly, touching her fingertips to his lips. "Jim, just listen. I'm fully sober now, and...I like you. A lot. I-- I want this. You. So please, just --kiss me." 

Jim didn't need to be told twice. He grasped her slim wrist in his hand and surged forward to meet her lips.

She gasped just a little, her lips parting, and he took the opportunity to gently slide his tongue across her lower lip. Which apparently she liked, a lot. Because the soft moan that escaped her was enough to make Jim's jeans feel a little bit too tight.  Slanting his mouth to hers, he used the wrist he still held to press her backwards, shifting so that her legs parted and he could lay his torso to hers, half-reclined on the couch. 

The feeling of her body against his was... indescribable. She was so soft, her free hand drifting up to tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck, her still-captured wrist held lightly above her head. Jim's breathing rate had shot up, but he couldn't bring himself to stop kissing her long enough to draw a full breath. He did, however, move his mouth from her lips to her jaw, then down to her neck, gently kissing and nipping. Releasing her hand, his own moved down to her waist, pulling her closer to him. Pam immediately tangled both her hands in his hair and lightly tugged until he moved his face back to hers. 

"Jim," she gasped. "Can we... can you take off your sweater?"

With effort, Jim pushed himself back up to a sitting position and tugged his hooded sweatshirt off, his hands catching in the arm-holes and hindering his progress. Pam giggled a little at his struggling, reaching out to help pull at the garment. 

Finally freed, he turned his face back to hers and brought his hand up to lightly cup her cheek. He smiled widely, unable to believe that she was truly here, on his couch, her lips slightly swollen from kissing. Pam returned the smile, her chest rising and falling rapidly with her quickened breathing.

Suddenly she drew her legs back and scrambled up, standing in front of Jim. Keeping eye contact, she brought her slightly trembling hands up, and began to slowly undo the buttons of her blouse. Jim let out a long, quiet breath, pushing his hair out of his face, his eyes now glued to her fingers as they nimbly undid each button. 

"Pam...are you sure? We don't have to, if it's too fast..."

Pam nodded, her lips parting slightly. "I'm sure, Jim." 

Finished with the buttons now, she slipped the blouse down and off of her shoulders, leaving her in her plain white bra and sensible skirt. Jim thought he had never seen anything quite so beautiful. Pam's cheeks went red, and he could sense her nervousness. Her arms came up and she covered her belly, self-conscious. 

He sat up more fully and reached out for her waist. "Hey. Don't."

Jim slid his palms down her hips, tugging her close. Gently, he leaned forward and kissed her stomach where her arms didn't hide it. He felt her relax, and moved his hands up, dislodging her arms and replacing them with his lips. Her hands floated for a moment, then came to rest on his shoulders, warm through his t-shirt. 

He spoke, punctuating each word with a soft kiss to her belly. 

"You. Are. So. Beautiful." 

Pam sighed raggedly, her fingers twisting into his shirt. Jim let his hands continue upward, smoothing past the sides of her bra and back down. His big, warm fingers traveled down, finding the zipper to her skirt and sliding it down slowly, giving her time to stop him or pull away. She did neither, her head tilting back a little as she absorbed all of the sensations. Jim let the skirt drop, and Pam stepped out of it. 

"Your turn," she whispered, as she tugged gently on his t-shirt. 

Jim pulled the shirt over his head quickly, not wanting to release her for any longer than necessary. He stood to undo his jeans, but Pam beat him to it, her slim fingers finding the button and making him gasp when she brushed his stomach at the waistband. He shuffled the pants down, kicking them aside along with his shoes and socks, while Pam removed her socks as well, leaving just their underwear.

"Do you... do you want to move to my room?," asked Jim hesitantly. Pam stepped forward, sliding her hands up his chest until she reached his neck, then tipping her head back to gaze at his face. She leaned up, having to stand on tiptoe to kiss him properly.  

Their tongues tangled for a moment, Jim pouring everything he couldn't say into the kiss. Finally Pam leaned back, and Jim could barely register anything except her face and the sound of his heart thudding in his ears. 

"Yes. Take me to bed, Jim." 

Jim promptly leaned down and scooped Pam up from underneath her behind, causing her to squeak. Her legs automatically locked around his waist and he could feel her heat, so close to his hardening length. She shifted as he walked them down the hall and he stopped, groaning quietly, one arm holding her fast to his body and the other bracing the wall. Her arms were tight around his neck, clearly a little nervous that he was going to drop her. Regaining his momentum, he quickly crossed to his bedroom door, stepping inside and lowering her to the bed gently.

Jim stopped for a moment, realizing that this scene was exactly the one he had been picturing earlier that night. Pam's cheeks were flushed a pretty shade of pink, her curls messy and he could see in her eyes how much she wanted this, wanted him. Encouraged, he drew closer and then dropped to his knees at the edge of the bed.

Pam made to protest, sitting up quickly. "Oh Jim, no, you don't have to--"

He silenced her with a kiss, his hands running over her soft skin up to her face.   
"Pam. I want to. Let me do this, please." 

She met his eyes, biting her lip again. She nodded, and he gently laid her back down, her legs on either side of his torso. Jim began at her stomach again, kissing his way up her rib-cage and then along the fabric of her bra. Pam's hands twisted into his sheets, her knees parting further. Jim reached underneath her back and undid her bra clasp, so neatly that she raised an eyebrow at him and giggled at the smug look on his face. 

"Not bad, Halpert." 

Jim smirked a little. "Well, I'm very talented." 

She wriggled out of the bra and any other words failed him. How many times had he run this scenario in his head? Somehow he felt like he'd failed to account for...her. Her breasts were full and beautiful, and she looked up at him expectantly as he stared. Her lips quirked upward, and Jim shook his head a little to clear it. His hand moved to cup her breast, and the smile dropped from her face, her eyes sliding shut. He continued to kiss her everywhere he could reach, before pulling one pink nipple into his mouth and circling it with his tongue. Pam gasped, the sound urging him onward. His other hand came up and kneaded, rolling her other nipple lightly between his fingers. Her hips stuttered, her back arching up into his touch. Jim released her nipple with light pop, moving back down her torso, his intention clear. 

Gently, slowly, almost teasingly, he slid her plain cotton underwear over the curve of her ass and down her legs, dragging his fingers across her heated flesh as he went. Reaching her ankles, he grasped one and suddenly slung her left leg over his broad shoulder, causing her to squeak again in surprise. He lifted her a little further up onto the bed, so that he could rest his torso on the edge while keeping his face at the level of her hips. Jim kissed a teasing trail from her knee up her thigh, nipping and licking in turn. Pam moaned, the sheets twisting under her hands. Jim paused as he reached the apex of her thighs, his breath warm on her skin. He looked up at Pam, his gaze heavy, and when she met his eyes, he grinned wickedly, causing heat to flood her core. She dropped her head back and moaned, not knowing or caring how loud she was being. Jim brought his right hand up and carefully ran his thumb along her slit.  A shudder ran through her body, her back arching off the bed once again. 

"Oh my god, Jim," she gasped. She sounded absolutely wrecked, and his hips jerked at her words, seeking friction. He ventured further, slipping his index finger between her folds and stroking gently, easily finding her clit and starting to rub light circles. Her hips followed his motions, needing more. He bent his head and licked, his tongue hot against her skin, and the noise that escaped her was entirely sinful. Jim continued to stroke and lick her center, her hips jerking against him and her hands pulling at his hair. He could feel her tensing as her release built, all her muscles coiled and her breathing become harsher. She whimpered as he drew back, but her protest was quickly stifled as he pushed first one finger, then a second, into her and curled them in a motion that left her trembling with desire. 

"Jim, oh my god oh my god. Jim please, please!" 

Continuing to move his fingers in and out, he leaned his head back down and fastened his mouth to her clit, sucking and laving his tongue across the nub. Her breathing was bordering hysterical, her hands tugging and yanking at his hair -- he pushed and licked until he felt the rush of her release, her hips shuddering as he kissed her through the waves of pleasure. He allowed her leg to drop from his shoulder, then shifted them both up onto the bed, laying on his side and dropping his head to her neck, his breathing just as labored as hers. 

\----

Pam laughed, her mind blissfully blank. "That was...oh my god, Jim." 

She rolled to her side, facing him with her head propped up on her hand. She leaned forward to kiss him, but he hesitated, clearly unsure if she would be okay with tasting herself on his lips. She smiled at his thoughtfulness, but pressed forward anyway, her lips moving surely against his. She aligned her body with his, realizing as she did that he still had his boxers on -- and that he was still achingly hard. She slid her hand down his chest, pausing at the waistband and slipping her fingers underneath. Jim stopped breathing altogether, his eyes wide. Pam tugged at his boxers, and Jim shifted to remove them. When he rolled back to face her, he lost no time rediscovering her lips, kissing her deeply and thoroughly, their tongues mingling and teeth bumping occasionally. Pam snuck her hand down their bodies, finally reaching his length and wrapping her hand firmly around it. Jim groaned and dropped his head, his hips thrusting lightly into her hand of their own accord. Pam continued to stroke him, exploring with her fingers. Jim grunted and gathered her wrists into one of his hands, using the other to roll her onto her back. He drew her captured hands above her head, mimicking his earlier action on the couch. He rose up above her, seeking her face, making sure she was okay with his change of position. Pam smiled up at him, biting her lip and wriggling against him suggestively. Jim exhaled with a huff, then paused, releasing her wrists and drawing back slightly.

"Wait, Pam...are you... do we need a condom? I have some, but I'm definitely clean so it's your call, I don't--" he rambled. Pam stopped him again, her hands gently moving to his face. She loved so much about this face. Her fingertips traced his lips, his jaw. 

"I'm on the pill, and I trust you. So we're okay. Please, Jim. I need you.."

She wriggled her hips again to illustrate her point, and Jim's eyes darkened. He reached between them to line up with her center, then slowly slid himself in, taking his time, not wanting to hurt her. Pam moaned, her voice catching as he bottomed out and stilled, letting her adjust to his size. It didn't take long for her to start shifting, needing friction. And it felt so right when he started to move; it felt like he belonged there, and she didn't want him to ever stop. Her hands clutched his back, feeling the muscles bunch and shift under the skin, the light sheen of sweat that had started to gather. And his noises -- breathy little grunts and moans, sounds she'd never heard coming from this man, her coworker --her best friend. His hips slammed against hers with enough force to shift her up an inch on the mattress, and she couldn't help but laugh through her moans, pulling his face to hers and pressing their foreheads together. Jim paused to catch his breath, grinning down in the dim light. 

"You good?" he asked, haltingly. She looked up at him, panting and smiling so widely her face hurt. 

"So, so good. Please-- please don't stop."

He resumed his thrusts, the smiles dropping from both of their faces as his movements became increasingly frantic, chasing his release. She could feel herself building again, her whole being tensing and coiling until finally she exploded, her voice disappearing altogether as stars exploded behind her eyes. She could feel him shudder and jerk, felt him tense, too, and pull her close as his thrusts slowed and then stopped. Panting, he drew back so he wouldn't crush her, easing himself out of her and flopping to the side. She sprawled, feeling spent but oddly energized, too. 

"Wow."

Jim laughed, shaking the bed. "Yeah?" 

Pam rolled to her side so she could see him, feeling a little shy. Which was dumb, but still. "Definitely wow. That's what I've been missing out on?"

Jim drew one arm up behind his head and shifted so he could look at her, too. 

"Come here." He stretched his other arm out, inviting her. "Please," he added. 

Pam snuggled in, fitting her head to his shoulder and curling her fingers up on his chest, her legs tangling with his. He kissed the top of her head, breathing in deeply. 

"You good?" he asked softly, echoing his words from just a few minutes before. 

"Yeah," she replied, just as softly. "I'm glad we didn't stay at Chili's."

Jim snorted a little as he laughed, his chest quaking under her cheek. She grinned without looking up, then turned and pressed a kiss to his sternum. 

He quieted, then ventured another question. "Where do we go from here?"

Pam shifted to look up into his face, her expression thoughtful. 

"Well... we can start by finding something to eat, because I'm starving," she said frankly. "From there... I don't know exactly, but I think we're going to be okay."

"Oh, so this didn't ruin our friendship?" Jim teased, a tiny part of him wondering if that was really the case. 

Pam stretched up to kiss him firmly. Pulling back just far enough that their lips still touched, she smiled. "Never."   


	2. Oh, How The Turntables..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. Awkwardness and cute ensues. (I know the title isn't related at all, I just thought it was funny)

When he woke the next morning, Jim kept his eyes shut tight, and tried his best not to shift or change his breathing. Because somehow, Pam was still there, tucked into his shoulder, her hair tickling his chin and her legs entwined with his. He needed to pee, kinda wanted to sneeze from her hair also tickling his nose, and his arm was falling asleep. Yet somehow he'd never felt more relaxed and peaceful. 

But as he lay there and listened to her slow, even breathing, he felt a mild sense of panic begin to leak into the edges of his thoughts. 

_Oh god, what if she woke up and it was weird? What if she got upset, and wanted to leave? She'd said last night that their friendship wasn't ruined but what if, by the light of day, she regretted coming home with him? Pam definitely wasn't the type to jump headfirst into anything, so what if---_

She stirred, her breathing changing. Jim shifted and looked down into her face, trying to keep his expression somewhat neutral. Pam blinked a few times, then opened her eyes and looked him full in the face -- and smiled. Jim's heart rate slowed, a matching smile creeping across his lips. 

"Hi." 

"Mmm," she returned as she stretched her arms out across him. "Hi back." 

Pam moved as if to get up and then stopped, her arm holding the sheet tight to her chest. 

"Umm. Where's the bathroom, again?"

Jim chuckled and shoved the sheet off of himself, quickly donning boxers and pretending not to notice Pam's blush. He grabbed his robe from the chair next to the closet and held it out to her. 

"Second door on the right when you go out towards the living room. Don't worry, Mark is actually out of town until like, Wednesday. So we've got the run of the place today."

Pam got up and quickly shrugged on the robe. She was squinting a little and Jim remembered that she wore contacts, and was probably feeling the effects of having slept in them. 

"There's actually contact solution in the medicine cabinet, if you need it. Just pay no attention to the Ex-Lax, that is definitely for a prank on Dwight and not for personal use." 

Pam giggled a little as she slipped out the door, and Jim felt a small rush of relief, again. She was acting pretty normal. Good signs. He hurried into some jeans and a plain black t-shirt and went out to get some coffee going. He wasn't sure if she was going to be sticking around all day -- he hoped so-- but he could at least make her coffee. 

He was just setting out two mugs when Pam came into the kitchen, still wearing just his robe, her arms wrapped tight to her body but looking alert. 

Jim turned, smiling but searching her face to try and get a sense of her mood. She looked pretty calm, and she wasn't avoiding his gaze at all. 

"Coffee? I don't have hazelnut creamer, unfortunately, but we do have just regular vanilla, and then this weird coconut-y one..."

Pam smiled. "Vanilla is good, thanks." She joined him at the counter, stopping just shy of arms length from his side. Jim handed her a cup, their fingers brushing gently. They stood in companionable silence for a moment, both leaning against the counter and sipping slowly. 

Jim cleared his throat quietly before speaking. "Did you want to grab a shower or anything?" 

Pam choked a little on her sip of coffee. Jim's eyes widened as he realized she thought he had meant a shower  _together_.  

"I'm gonna just, uh, clean up in here a little," he hurried to say. "So, yeah. Towels are in the cupboard next to the tub and...do you want some clean clothes, like some sweats or whatever?" he finished lamely. 

Pam visibly relaxed. "Yeah, that would be really nice, actually. Sorry, I... yes. Please."

Jim set his coffee cup down, studying her face carefully. "Hey. All good?" 

Pam nodded, looking down at her feet for a moment. "Definitely. I just... I really, really don't usually do stuff like this. I don't know how I'm supposed to... it's just a little weird, right?" She looked up at him, eyes worried. 

Jim reached out and captured a stray curl near her cheek, moving a little closer. "Maybe. But what I _do_ know is... I am really glad you're here." He looked intently into her eyes, trying to convey the depth of his words. She smiled, the worried creases around her eyes fading as she did. 

"I'm glad too," she almost whispered. Jim tucked the curl he held behind her ear, his thumb tracing her cheek as he did. He leaned in and kissed her gently, slowly, intentionally. Her breathing hitched and she curled her fingers around the wrist of the hand he still held to her face. Jim drew back after a moment, gently taking her coffee cup from her other hand. Pam grinned. 

"Jim Halpert. You should know better than to take my caffeine from me." 

Jim laughed, setting her cup down next to his own. "Is that a threat, Beesly?"

Pam continued to grin, her eyes bright and playful. She stepped forward, closing the space between them and throwing both her arms up around his neck. "Maybe." 

Jim wrapped his arms around her waist in return, pulling her in close. "Well," he smirked, "I think I can probably handle whatever you're plotting." 

Pam hummed in dissent. "Don't be so sure, Halpert. Clearly, I'm no longer predictable." 

Her eyes darkened a little, the smile slipping. "Oh God. Roy... I have to find a place to live, and tell my parents, and get all my stuff...."

Jim tightened his grip on her waist. "Hey. You'll be fine, okay? And I'll help you find a place, or whatever you need me to do." 

She nodded mutely, taking a deep breath. "Okay. I think I'm gonna go take that shower." 

Jim released his hold on her. "Totally. Do you want your clothes, or just some sweats? I think your skirt is uh, still in the living room..."

Pam blushed at the reminder. "Sweats would be nice, for now. I'll have to make some phone calls in a bit, try and figure out where I'm staying until I can find a place." 

He nodded understandingly. His instinct was to offer up his own place, but he didn't think Mark would appreciate the intrusion, at least not without warning. Besides, he wasn't sure how comfortable Pam would be with it -- it'd be too much like moving in together, and they weren't even  _together_ yet... just figuring things out. He shook off the thought and gestured for her to go ahead to the bathroom. 

Pam disappeared into the bathroom and Jim returned to his bedroom to grab her some clothes, picking out his smallest possible sweats and a t-shirt. Hesitating, he also retrieved her underthings from the floor, tucking them into the folds of the shirt. Approaching the bathroom door, he knocked softly. Pam opened the door a crack and Jim quickly averted his eyes from her bare shoulder, holding out the pile of clothing wordlessly.

Pam smiled and reached her arm around the door to accept it, still holding herself just out of sight. "Thanks," she said shyly. "I'll be out pretty soon." Jim nodded, not trusting his voice. Pam gave him a little smirk and closed the door again, and the shower started a moment later.

Jim realized he was still frozen in the hall, staring mutely at the bathroom door. He shook his head a little, turning and retreating to the kitchen, feeling dazed. Twenty-four hours ago, he wouldn't even have dared to imagine this scenario, but now she was here, with him.  _Twenty-four hours ago,_ he reminded himself,  _she was still engaged to Roy._ _Take it easy, tiger. She's gonna need time to figure out how she feels about all of this._ He just hoped she wouldn't run for the hills. 

 

****

 

A little while later, Pam emerged from the bathroom.  She'd formed a vague plan while she was showering, friends she could stay with and times when she could get her things from her-- from _Roy's_ place. In the meantime, though...Jim. Pam could hardly believe where she was. She was in Jim's house, wearing Jim's clothes, after spending all night... she blushed at the thought. What had gotten into her? She couldn't blame it on the alcohol, even with what a lightweight she was. No, she was definitely sober enough to make the decisions she had, and when she thought about how Jim had made her feel last night... Pam shivered to herself a little. Definitely worth it. Roy had never made her feel that way, even on his best nights. 

She stepped into the living room, and Jim looked up from his spot on the couch, smiling. 

"Hey! Feel better?" 

Pam smiled back shyly. "Yeah, thank you. Is my purse in here? I need my phone..."

Jim hopped up from the couch and gestured to a chair on the other side of the room. 

"I put all your stuff over there actually, your skirt and uh, top and shoes and whatnot." 

Pam's cheeks felt hot and she crossed to the chair, avoiding Jim's eyes.  _Don't be dumb,_ she thought to herself.  _The man has seen you naked, you don't need to be embarrassed about him folding your clothes..._

She retrieved her cell phone from her purse and opened her text messages. There was one from Angela, asking where she'd disappeared to, one from her mom asking if everything was okay because Roy had called looking for her, and --her eyes widened-- _eight_ texts from Roy.

She quickly scanned them. 

_"pammy im sorry"_

_"please come home now this isnt funny"_

_"where are u"_

_"someone said they saw you leave with halpert. i swear to god pam"_

_"answer me are u with him"_

And the rest were just her name and variations on how sorry he was. 

Pam sank into the chair, holding her phone limply in her lap. Jim hadn't sat down again, and he crossed the room now, looking worried.

"Everything okay?"

Pam held up her phone in answer, the screen open to the text with Jim's name. His eyes scanned the screen quickly, then snapped back to her face. 

"Shit."

Pam nodded. She felt ready to cry. She had known they couldn't stay in a bubble forever, but this was falling apart faster than she expected. Way faster. 

Jim scratched the back of his head, looking conflicted. 

"What do you need? Do you need me to take you home?" 

Pam shook her head automatically. "No--no, I can't...I can't deal with Roy head-on right now. I can't...especially if he sees you dropping me off or whatever. I'm--I'm kinda scared of how he'd react if he knew that we'd...you know. Been together." 

Her hands shook slightly as she brushed her hair back from her face, and Jim crouched in front of her, taking her hands in his. 

"Pam, did he-- he didn't ever hurt you, did he?" His voice was tight and quiet, his gaze serious. 

"No. He never did. But there were times...when I kind of think he wanted to? Or could have." Pam's eyes welled up with tears and her voice shook as she stared into her lap.

Jim made a quiet, angry sort of noise. "Okay. Come on. Come sit on the couch." He pulled her up gently and sat them both down on the couch, tucking her into his side and kissing the top of her head. She sniffled quietly into his shoulder for a moment. 

"I just.. this is all really insane. I didn't mean to drag you into anything. And I don't know who saw us leave, and who else they told... what if everyone in the office knows already? God, Angela is going to give me the dirtiest looks on Monday!" 

She looked up into his face, feeling slightly hysterical. Jim gripped her hand tightly, thinking. 

"Well, I guess we've got a couple choices. For today, anyway. We can run around trying to put out fires that may or may not exist yet, or -- we can eat some late breakfast and watch tv," he ended with a slight grin. 

Pam rolled her eyes, smiling in spite of herself. "Well, that depends."

"On what?" 

"On what's for breakfast."

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully intend to add another chapter, at least. Might be a time jump because I feel like I wrote myself into a corner here? I really don't care for Roy haha, so i'd prefer not to have him actually make an appearance. So I might just skip to another bit of fluff and/or smut later down the road in the Jam relationship timeline I'm making up as I go!!


End file.
